


you

by forev



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "it was all a dream" au aka y am i like this, (breifly) - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, i spell "victor" as "viktor" sorry my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forev/pseuds/forev
Summary: Yuuri is constantly thinking about the dream. He wonders how much of all those people’s personalities he got right. He wonders if Yuri P is really as mean as he had imagined him. He wonders if Chris is really that- well, whatever Chris is.Mostly he wonders about Viktor.or; the "it was all a dream" fic that no one wanted, or will ever want





	

**Author's Note:**

> ttake a fukin sip babes.  
> this is BAD and NOT BETA READ just a warnign my dudes  
> i listened to "you" by petit biscuit while writing this

He wakes up in the middle of the night, and the first thing he does is cry. He doesn’t even know what he’s crying about. 

After he’s cried away all his tears, he realizes he’s in a hospital bed. He’s in a hospital bed, and he’s hooked up to an IV. As soon as he realizes then, he begins to panic. He doesn’t remember this! He doesn’t remember getting injured, the last thing he remembers is Viktor telling him that they should pair skate, and then-

And then what? He doesn’t know. 

In a jolt of panic, he rips out the IV, the heart monitor slipping off of his finger as well. He clambers out of the bed, but immediately finds himself on the floor. Nothing makes sense. 

“Viktor,” he says out loud, voice desperate and hoarse, “ _ Viktor _ .”

❊

The second time he wakes up, he is back in the hospital bed, and there is a nurse hovering over him.

“Where’s Viktor,” is what comes from his lips. She looks at him in confusion. 

“Yuuri, who is Viktor?” she asks him. 

His face convulses. If he was in the hospital, why hadn’t Viktor come to see him?

“What day is it?” he asks. 

“August 1st,” she says, “2016.” 

 

❊

 

It had all been a dream. Every second of it had been a dream. Some twisted fantasy that Yuuri had made up in his head. 

If he ever saw Viktor again, he wouldn’t even recognize him. 

 

❊

 

Yuuri is discharged from the hospital shortly after this, and they ask his parents to keep a close eye on him. They don’t want what happened to be repeated. Yuuri doesn’t want to think about what happened. He barely remembers it, anyway. The only clear memories in his mind are the memories of Viktor. Dream-Viktor, that is. 

 

❊

 

They tell him he should probably take a break from figure skating this year, but he ignores him. He doesn’t have a coach anymore, he really did end things with Celestino after last year’s GPF, but that isn’t going to stop him. He’s going to try his hardest to win this year, and then, just maybe, he can build something with Viktor. Something real.

He practices nonstop, reimaging the Eros routine from his dream, and somehow managing to create the Yuri on Ice track on his own. He promises himself that he’s going to win.

 

❊

 

He places first at the Japan Figure Skating Championships

 

❊

 

After it is revealed that he will be competing in the Cup of China, he thinks his dream might have been prophetic. Viktor also skates in the China Cup, and his eyes follow Yuuri everywhere goes on the day of short program. 

Yuuri skates to Eros devastatingly, and places first. Everyone is shocked, of course, he beat Viktor Nikiforov.  _ The  _ Viktor Nikiforov! Yuuri, the kid who had failed miserably in last year’s Grand Prix Final, is now well on his way to first place.

Yuuri places second for the short program, Viktor placing first, of course. 

Viktor talks to him after he performs. 

“Yuuri,” he says, approaching him, “We haven’t formally met.”

“Right,” Yuuri says, extending a hand. He feels uncharacteristically bold, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“The look in your eyes on the ice today,” Viktor says, “was the same look you had in your eyes at the banquet last year. If you’re still interested in me being your coach-” he takes Yuuri’s hand and writes his phone number on it “-call me sometime.”

Oh. So the whole fiasco at the banquet had actually happened. Yuuri feels himself start to sweat as Viktor turns and walks away, leaving him standing alone in the hallway. His face flushes, and he presses his hands to his cheeks. Maybe he and Viktor can have something here. Here, in the real world. 

 

❊

 

Yuuri is constantly thinking about the dream. He wonders how much of all those people’s personalities he got right. He wonders if Yuri P is really as mean as he had imagined him. He wonders if Chris is really that- well, whatever Chris is. 

Mostly he wonders about Viktor.

 

❊

 

Viktor is an ugly crier. Yuuri finds this out after Yuri P doesn’t qualify for the Grand Prix Final. 

He is also a lot more emotional than Dream-Viktor had been.

At this point, Yuuri realizes that he can’t keep dwelling on his dream. If he wants to be with Viktor, he has to think about  _ Viktor _ . Not the idealized version of Viktor from his dreams and fantasies. 

He comforts Viktor when he cries, which apparently surprises the older skater, and makes him cry even harder. He’s all blubbering sobs and snot running, and he clings to Yuuri like his life depends on it.

“I want Yuri to be happy!” Viktor tells him, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, “he deserves to be happy!”

Yuuri nods and tells Viktor that Yuri has his whole career ahead of him to qualify. He has next year. He has the year after that.

Viktor nods and thanks Yuuri before leaving him. Yuuri sits alone in the public bathroom for a good three minutes, thinking about what just happened.

In all honestly, being around VIktor makes him incredibly nervous. And, I suppose it  _ should _ . He doesn’t know Viktor…. 

He knows nothing about Viktor.

 

❊

 

At the Grand Prix Final short program, Viktor skates flawlessly. Honestly, Yuuri isn’t surprised, but he blushes madly when Viktor steps off of the ice at the end of his performance, and give Yuuri a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good luck,” Viktor says, winking at Yuuri. 

Yuuri almost passes out, but manages to nod frantically. 

He skates to Eros beautifully, and then, when he skates the free skate the next day, he does so with almost no imperfections. 

But, of course, Viktor beats him in the end. Yuuri never expected anything less. 

The difference in their scores is tiny, maybe only a  _ single  _ point, but Yuuri isn’t disappointed. Especially not when Viktor asks him to go out with him for dinner instead of going to the banquet.

❊

They got to McDonald’s. Yuri P is there too, but Yuuri doesn’t mind. 

“It sucks that you didn’t make it to the Final,” Yuuri tells Yuri, “you were really good.”

And Yuri P seems surprised. His face folds into an emotion that resembles sadness, but only for a second before it returns to something stoic. He doesn’t respond. Yuuri supposes that Yuri P doesn’t get a lot of compliments from people that matter to him. Not that Yuuri matters to him, or anything, but he might. At least, more that his one million raging fangirls do.

Viktor stares at Yuuri while he eats his chicken nuggets, and Yuuri stares back whenever he takes a sip of his lemonade. Who the hell gets lemonade when they’re at McDonald’s, anyway.

They make conversation, and Yuri P isn’t as hostile as Dream-Yuri P was. I mean, don’t get me wrong, he’s an asshole, but a sadder, quieter asshole than Yuuri had imagined. 

As they leave, Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand in his, and squeezes it softly, “Let’s meet up again sometime.”

Yuuri’s face is on fire when he answers, “Of course!” 

 

❊

 

Yuuri also spends time with Phichit during all of this. At first, after Yuuri had left the hospital, Phichit was very upset. He held Yuuri and wouldn’t let him go. He told Yuuri that, if he ever needed  _ anything,  _ that he would be there. 

The day after the GPF, Phichit throws a party. He had placed 3rd, and was obviously ecstatic about it. They drink (not too much), and talk, and laugh, and Yuuri has an amazing time. 

❊

 

Afterwards, Viktor takes Yuuri back to his hotel room, and they lay in Viktor’s bed.

“I feel like I’ve known you for years,” Viktor says, “You know, I think I fell in love with you that night at the banquet last year.”

Yuuri smiles, and feels himself falling deeply in love with Viktor. The real Victor, this time. Not the idol of his childhood, not the perfect dream version of him, but Viktor. As a real person. 

He decides that he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> pls giv me that mmm good constructive critisism, as well as any other feedback u may have ;0 thanks  
> i wrote this bc i love suffering and also bc i was mad that viktor didnt ugly cry during episode 12  
> srry not srry that viktor and yurio r kkind of ~~ooc~~ shrug emoji  
> also PLS tell me if i made any timelone errors djflska


End file.
